The utility of networks and network devices continues to grow and is increasingly prevalent in various environments. Among other uses or applications, network devices are typically implemented in factory settings, manufacturing facilities, outdoor worksites, and related environments. Network-enabled machinery, vehicles, tasks, and the like, can be used to significantly improve efficiency and productivity, especially when used in conjunction with automation. Network devices may include mobile or vehicular devices, such as automated guided vehicles (AGVs), as well as fixed network devices.
However, as wireless networked devices become increasingly more commonplace in industrial settings, concerns relating to wireless network radio frequency spectrum congestion, co-channel interference, and coexistence are beginning to surface. A facility may, for example, incorporate multiple networks, which manage multiple groups of network devices across the networks. “Foreign” networks typically provided by third party vendors are typically building-wide in the sense that an entire building may be covered by a foreign network or foreign sub networks limited to a few specific RF channels. Domestic (operator supplied) networks are also building-wide but can be sub-divided into smaller sub-networks, where domestic devices roam from one sub-network to another. For example: A Wi-Fi Access Point operates on a specific RF channel, but physically adjacent Wi-Fi Access Points are set to different RF channels to provide coverage within a building without interference.
An added complexity in such environments is that foreign network devices may be mobile and may travel into the coverage range of nearby domestic networks while completing their assigned task. As such, automated networked environments can demand significant time and attention for preventing congestion or interference.
In order to mitigate interference between domestic and foreign network devices, it is possible to segregate frequency channels assigned to foreign network devices from those assigned to domestic network devices within the same spectrum. Alternatively, as a coexistence method within the same frequency spectrum, the transmission power on fixed or mobile domestic network devices may be permanently reduced on wireless channels also assigned to foreign network devices in order to avoid unwanted interference due to domestic and foreign network frequency channel overlap. However, while such techniques may reduce interference, they may also reduce the overall wireless spectrum coverage area available to any given domestic network fixed or mobile device.
Before proceeding, it should be appreciated that the present disclosure is directed to a system that may address some of the shortcomings listed or implicit in this Background section. However, any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims.
Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize any prior art reference or practice. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art.